


Elizabeth and Alexander

by infinitysarah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica - Freeform, Eliza - Freeform, Eliza and Alex, F/M, I’m sorry this is so bad, Sexual Content, This is the straightest thing I’ve ever written, Why the fuck am I writing smut about historical figures, and peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitysarah/pseuds/infinitysarah
Summary: Elizabeth Schuyler is engaged to Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Hamilton. When the two are left alone in the Schuyler Mansion, things heat up pretty quickly.





	Elizabeth and Alexander

Albany, January 1781

 

December went by fast for Elizabeth Schuyler. She spent the past month with Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Hamilton, aide-de-camp to General George Washington. The two 24 year olds met at a ball thrown by Catherine Schuyler, Eliza’s mother, so her three eldest daughters could find suitors. 

Now Alexander and Eliza were nearly inseparable. In fact, Eliza’s sister Angelica thought that they would both turn to ash if anyone even attempted to split them up. As usual, she was probably right. Nearly 2 weeks, Alexander had asked Philip Schuyler for her hand in marriage, and both he and Eliza had excitedly accepted. In a month’s time, they would be husband and wife.

The two lovebirds were currently in the upstairs sitting room in the Schuyler Mansion, discussing everything from the books they were reading at the moment to Alexander’s experiences with General Washington. 

None of Eliza’s brothers and sisters, nor her parents, were at the mansion and Eliza knew no one would be back for at least a few hours. That meant they had the evening to themselves.

“Alex?” Eliza said quietly.

“Yes, Betsy?” replied Alexander, using his nickname for her. 

“Do you ever wonder what would’ve happened if your mother hadn’t passed away?” Eliza knew it was a touchy subject for her significant other, but it was a question that she had been pondering in her own mind for a while now.

“Well, I would most likely be back in the Caribbean instead of in the middle of a war. And most importantly, I wouldn’t have met you. I think it was destiny that brought us together, my dear Eliza. I really do.”

Eliza’s heart soared. Despite all the heartbreak he endured, Alexander still had plenty of compassion and love to spare. She really did love him. It was at this moment when Eliza realized that she could never love another man and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her Hamilton. She wanted to stay with him until her body was frail and her hair was grey like the rain clouds that hovered over New York. 

“Oh, Alexander. I couldn’t agree more. I never want us to part. I want to get married, have children, grow old together. You know, do what most lovely couples do,” Eliza spoke with a smile on her face. 

“Oh really? What most couples do?” 

“Mmhm.”

“Well, why wait?” Alexander smirked as he embraced Eliza and started to tenderly kiss her near her neck as she whimpered in pleasure. “Eliza,” he moaned softly. After he got Eliza worked up, he carried her into her elegant bedroom. He laid her down and stopped kissing her neck and moved behind her to under her simple blue dress and lacy bra. 

Then Alex let his hands slowly trail down her slim figure, all the way to her breasts. Eliza suddenly let out a low groan, much lower than her usual voice. Alex pinched her nipples that hardened under his touch. He started to massage her left breast and took the other into his warm mouth, causing Eliza to gasp loudly. 

“Good thing your parents and siblings aren’t home,” Alex thought to himself. He let Eliza’s petite breasts out of his mouth and let his hand go below her waist and slip into her thin cream colored panties. He caressed her soft folds and carefully slipped his finger into her opening.

“Oh, Alex...” Eliza’s voice trailed off as she started moaning again.

“You like this Betsy?” Alex asked her. She just nodded her head yes.

Just as Eliza was beginning to get used to Alex’s finger inside of her, he thruster another into her pussy, making her scream and come all over his hand.

“Well,” Eliza panted, “Guess it’s my turn.”

She swiftly unzipped Alexander’s trousers and took her large cock out of his boxers and slowly stroked it. His mouth formed the shape of an “o” as he moaned into her touch. Eliza then enveloped his cock with her sweet lips, taking him almost to the back of her throat. Alex started thrusting into her mouth quickly. Writing essays isn’t the only thing he’s fast at.

After he shot his semen into Eliza’s mouth, Alex pulled out of her mouth and positioned his cock at the opening to her pussy. 

“Are you ready my love?” Alex asked, because consent is important. 

“Ugh....yes Alex!” She screamed. Her bottom area was so wet, she could hardly wait.

“How do you want it?” He asked.

“Oh to heck with it all, fuck me!” 

Once again, Alexander smirked and complied. He thrusted his rock hard cock into her and started pumping in and out of her pussy, pausing every once and awhile to bite her neck.

“Oh Alex...”

“You like that, my sweet Betsy? I know you do. Who knew that sweet Elizabeth Schuyler was such a slut for my big cock?” He keep pushing into her, even as he talked with the same amount of confidence that he would have if he was talking to a general. Alexander Hamilton was a man of many skills, and fucking someone really rough was one of them.

“Uhhh, yes Alex. I’m such a slut for you-AH!” Eliza yelled in pleasure as he hit that sweet spot inside of her. “Alexander, you feel so good...”

He didn’t answer, he just smiled sweetly at her and kept thrusting. Alex knew she was close to coming.

“Alex, Alex....I’m gonna come soon...ooh,” Eliza groaned.

“Yes, Eliza! Come for me, now!” She did as she was told and climaxed with a scream so loud, people could probably hear it from all the way up in Weehawken. 

Alex was close to and starting to pull out so he could jerk himself off and come all over her beautiful face. 

“Wait, no! Come inside me, please. I want to feel you,” Eliza managed to say as she nearly collapsed on top of Alexander, out of breath. Without any warning, he did as she asked and came deep inside of his dead Eliza’s pussy. Then he finally pulled out and collapsed next to her on the bed, also out of breath.

“Eliza, that was amazing,” he whispered.

“You too.” Eliza was obviously really tired and could barely talk. Alex noticed and brought her into his arms and pulled the covers over both of them. She sleepily laid her head on his muscular chest. Within seconds she was out cold. Alexander smiled down at her, his heart full of love.

“Sleep tight, my sweet Betsy. I can’t wait to finally call you my wife and begin to make a family together.” After he kissed Eliza’s head, he laid his head on the pillow on fell asleep as well.

Angelica and Peggy didn’t say a word to anyone after finding them in the same position the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first smut...tbh I don’t think it’s that bad. But then again I’m a lesbian virgin who basically learned about sex from reading fan fiction, so this is probably pretty fucked up. Anywho, I hope at least someone enjoyed this. Please leave a comment or kudos, it is greatly appreciated. Also check out my other stories! They’re all about Les Miserables, so some of you probably aren’t interested. Hopefully I’ll write some more Hamilton stuff eventually!! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
